Para Sempre
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Damon Salvatore nunca tinha quebrado uma promessa, não com Elena. Porém, uma promessa pode ser forte o bastante para superar até mesmo a própria morte ? Damon irá cumprir a promessa de voltar para a mulher que ama, ou o destino continuará a rir dele, tal como ele acha que acontece ? - TRADUÇÃO


**N/A:** Oneshot Dalena que situa-se depois do capítulo 5x22 da série, por isso contém _spoilers_ deste capítulo.

Espero que vocês gostem da fic. ;)

 **Disclaimer:** Os personagens que aparecem aqui não pertencem a mim, mas sim a L. J. Smith e à The CW.

* * *

 **N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "Por Siempre", de ghmarta. A autora me autorizou a traduzi-la.

 **N/T 2:** Como foi dito pela autora, a fic tem spoilers do 22º e último episódio da Season 5, e quem assistiu a série até o final, sabe que ela teve 8 temporadas; então, acho que a maior parte das pessoas não vai ler _spoilers_ de nada que já não saiba que aconteceu.

* * *

 **PARA SEMPRE**

Três meses tinham se passado desde que Damon e Bonnie foram condenados a um destino incerto. Três meses em que tudo e nada tinha mudado em partes iguais.

A morte de Bonnie foi chorada e aceita por muitas pessoas. Era duro de aceitar, mas também era verdade que não era a primeira vez que eles choravam a sua morte. Embora Jeremy se negasse a render-se tão facilmente.

Com relação a Damon, aqueles que mais o choraram foram o seu melhor amigo Alaric, o seu irmão Stefan, e, principalmente, Elena. Enzo tinha ido embora antes que as pessoas acabassem de voltar do Outro Lado, então ele certamente não sabia da notícia.

Mas estas perdas não foram enfrentadas por todos da mesma maneira.

Stefan refugiava-se em Caroline, para dividir a sua dor com ela, que não parava de contar-lhe histórias de quando Ele e Damon eram crianças. O rapaz se sentia culpado pela morte do irmão, e essa culpa era algo com o qual ele teria de conviver pelo resto da sua eternidade.

Jeremy não compartilhava a idéia de Stefan, de que Damon e Bonnie tinham encontrado a paz, ele não acreditava que os dois tivessem se rendido tão facilmente. O jovem Gilbert estava convencido de que a alma da sua namorada tinha ido parar em algum outro tipo de purgatório, e não ia descansar até trazê-la de volta. Estava convencido de que Bonnie, onde quer que estivesse, estava tentando encontrar o caminho de volta, e ele faria tudo o que estivesse ao seu alcance para ajudá-la nessa busca. Ele tinha falado com dezenas de bruxas e lido centenas de livros de feitiços com a ajuda de Matt e Tyler, que acabaram concordando em ajudá-lo, porque não conseguiram fazê-lo recuperar a razão. Os rapazes achavam que a melhor forma de Jeremy dar-se conta da trágica realidade era demonstrando-lhe que ele nada podia fazer para trazer Bonnie à vida, algo que só podia acontecer se procurassem todos os tipos de possibilidades.

Alaric estava tentando ser forte pelos Gilbert, manter os pés em terra firme e a cabeça fria para, assim, ser um bom tutor. Mas, secretamente, ele fugia todas as noites para ir ao cemitério. Ali, sentava-se junto aos restos enterrados do seu amigo, e, com uma garrafa de Bourbon na mão, falava com ele durante horas. A cena era muito similar à que Damon fazia quando Alaric morreu, por isso o jovem professor de História tinha a débil esperança de que seu amigo pudesse escutá-lo, onde quer que estivesse. Era por esse motivo que Alaric nunca lhe falava sobre coisas tristes, como a culpa que sentia Stefan e que contra-atacava com dosagens de sangue humano, e que não se descontrolava porque Elena mantinha-o sob vigilância. Queria falar-lhe de Elena, de como a jovem seguia em frente com a sua vida, mas não queria mentir para ele. E sabia que não conseguiria fazê-lo. Não para Damon. Ele conhecia Elena muito bem para saber que isso não era verdade.

Elena tinha passado as primeiras semanas depois da morte de Damon trancada no quarto do hotel ao qual tinham ido, sem querer se alimentar. Parou de chorar poucos dias depois porque já não tinha mais lágrimas para derramar, mas isso não melhorou a situação. Todas as noites, Elena revivia uma linda lembrança de um momento especial com Damon, mas quando a sua mente relembrava-a da triste realidade, o sonho tornava-se obscuro e levava-a repetidas vezes à noite em que o amor da sua vida morrera e levara consigo todo vestígio de vida que havia nela.

No entanto, havia algo que preocupava mais a Alaric do que o fato de que a jovem estivesse chorando por Damon. Com isso ele podia lidar, mas não sabia como tratar a versão de Elena que surgiu do dia para a noite. A Elena festeira, que não se importava com nada, não significava nada de bom.

* * *

Uma noite, num bar próximo ao hotel em que estavam, Elena tinha voltado a se tornar a alma da festa. Caroline estava feliz ao vê-la se divertir, porque achava que ela tinha superado a perda e que tinha voltado a ser ela mesma, embora Stefan não concordasse com a sua opinião.

\- Isso está muito longe de ser uma melhora - o rapaz insistiu em explicar-lhe mais uma vez - Isso que você vê - disse ele, apontando para uma Elena bastante bêbada, que dançava no balcão do bar - É o interruptor da humanidade dela oscilando, ameaçando apagar-se a qualquer momento. Se é que não já se apagou...

\- Ela está apenas se divertindo um pouco - minimizou a loira - Acho que você está exagerando demais.

\- Você realmente pensa assim ? Quando Damon terminou com ela, Elena ficou devastada. Multiplique isso por mil e você terá uma pequena fração de como ela deve estar se sentindo agora.

* * *

Naquela mesma noite, de madrugada, Caroline arrastou para o quarto do hotel uma Elena que mal conseguia ficar de pé. Uma vez lá dentro, obrigou-a a tomar uma ducha bem fria para se recompor, e deu-lhe uma xícara de café.

Elena estava sentada na cama, com o olhar perdido. Ultimamente era assim, quando ela estava sóbria: um corpo sem vida aparente. Somente o álcool dava-lhe forças para seguir em frente e fingir que tudo estava bem.

Caroline, lembrando-se da sua última conversa com Stefan, decidiu que era o momento de descobrir a verdade, de saber o que a motivava, todas as noites, a ir a festas.

A loira sentou-se ao lado dela, na beira da cama, e ela sobressaltou-se um pouco quando uma mão pousou sobre o ombro dela.

\- Você está bem, Elena ? - perguntou-lhe a amiga, com voz doce.

Ela não só não respondeu como também desviou o olhar para o outro lado. Isso fez com que o sinal de alarme da loira disparasse e ela começasse a se preocupar de verdade.

\- Elena... - disse Caroline, obrigando-a a olhá-la nos olhos - Você está bem ?

A jovem de cabelos castanhos sustentou o olhar por alguns segundos, mas não pôde evitar desabar. Ela já não podia mais continuar a fingir, esconder seus sentimentos era quase mais doloroso do que deixá-los à mostra. Por isso, Elena sentiu-se liberta quando as primeiras lágrimas começaram a derramarem-se dos seus olhos.

Caroline, ao vê-la tão abalada, só pôde abraçá-la com força, para tentar, assim, demonstrar-lhe o seu apoio.

\- Ele se foi... - soluçou a jovem, entre os ombros dela, sem parar de chorar.

\- Eu lamento - foi a única coisa que a loira conseguiu dizer como consolo.

As duas amigas ficaram assim, até que a jovem Gilbert caiu exausta de sono e de cansaço.

Pela manhã, uma terceira versão de Elena apareceu: aquela que juntou-se ao irmão, agarrando-se àquela idéia de que Damon e Bonnie não tinham partido para sempre. Esta era a Elena lutadora que tinha conquistado Damon, a Elena que tinha se fortalecido com o tempo e graças a ele.

* * *

Bonnie estava sentada junto a uma rocha no cemitério de Mystic Falls, quando Damon passou à frente dela e parou de repente.

\- Você já se cansou ou vai continuar andando em círculos ? - perguntou ela, com a voz cansada.

\- Não vou desistir- respondeu ele, dando-lhe um olhar frio.

\- Não pedi para você fazer isso.

\- E então ?

Bonnie suspirou e ficou de pé para ir até ele e pousar-lhe uma mão sobre o ombro.

\- Eu estou cansada de vagar por esta estranha dimensão desértica de Mystic Falls - confessou ela - Nós não sabemos há quanto tempo estamos aqui e nem se há uma saída.

\- Eu me recuso a acreditar que nós vamos passar a nossa eternidade presos neste lugar. Duvido que este seja o maravilhoso plano que a sua avó preparou para você. Não pode ser...

A jovem ficou pensativa por um instante. Tinham dado centenas de voltas ao redor da cidade, procurando por qualquer tipo de saída, uma fenda ou algo assim.

\- Talvez a solução esteja na cidade - murmurou ela, mais para si mesma do que para Damon.

Por não saberem o que poderia acontecer, quase com medo de desaparecer totalmente, nenhum dos dois ousou atravessar os limites da cidade, ali onde a magia dos viajantes aparecia.

Seus amigos não podiam pisar na cidade porque a magia das bruxas era anulada. Por essa mesma razão, eles não tinham feito isso. Talvez a única forma de deixar aquela dimensão em que eles estavam fosse entrar em Mystic Falls e desfazer o feitiço que tinha enviado-os para lá.

\- Nós podemos desaparecer totalmente se fizermos isso - disse Damon, que claramente ouvira-a falar, e sabia o que ela estava propondo.

\- Não temos nada a perder.

Diante dessa realidade, o vampiro teve que assentir, concordando.

\- Está pronto ? - perguntou Bonnie ao jovem.

Ele assentiu bravamente e deu-lhe a mão para dar-lhe apoio. Foi assim que eles avançaram até a cidade.

Bonnie foi a primeira a notar algo. Uma forte dor de cabeça se apoderou dela e sua mão soltou-se da de Damon para agarrar com força o local que doía. Só quando a dor tornou-se mais suportável ela lembrou-se do vampiro que a acompanhava, e, desesperada, procurou-o com o olhar. Uma angústia enorme dominou-a, ao encontrar o corpo dele no chão.

* * *

Uma luz muito intensa fez Damon abrir os olhos. Ao abri-los, ele descobriu que aquela vinha da janela do quarto do que parecia ser um hotel. Sua mente vagou sem controle, procurando uma explicação para o que ele fazia ali, até que percebeu uma mão cálida entrelaçar-se com a sua e apertá-la levemente. Qualquer dúvida sobre o seu paradeiro deixou de ter importância para ele, ao perceber com quem estava. Nesse momento, ele sentiu-se tão bem que deixou de se perguntar se era real ou não, só o que importava era o momento.

\- Olá - sorriu Damon, ao ver a mulher que amava sentada ao seu lado.

\- Isso é tudo o que você tem a me dizer depois de quebrar a sua promessa e me deixar sozinha por três meses ? - ela repreendeu-o num fio de voz, ainda sem conseguir acreditar que tinha-o de volta, incapaz de poder estar realmente zangada com ele.

Ele piscou, confuso. Sua mão tocou a de Elena, e podia sentir-lhe o calor. Se fosse um sonho, era muito real.

\- Sinto muito, amor. Eu...

\- Shh... - pediu ela, colocando um dedo nos lábios dele - Estou muito feliz por ter você de volta.

Elena inclinou-se até ele e deu-lhe um beijo, que se intensificou quando ele pôs uma mão por trás da nuca dela e aproximou-a do seu corpo.

O barulho da porta abrindo-se os interrompeu. Por se tratar de Stefan, o casal separou-se rapidamente, até que ambos acabassem sentados na cama, com as mãos entrelaçadas.

\- Já estava na hora de você acordar - Stefan deu um longo sorriso ao ver o seu irmão, deixando algumas sacolas de comida na mesa - Você nos deixou preocupados.

\- Jeremy está por aqui ou vocês estão seguindo a dieta dos humanos ? - zombou o jovem de olhos azuis.

Diante desse comentário, Stefan e Elena trocaram um olhar significativo, que Damon não conseguiu entender.

\- O quê ? - quis saber ele, olhando alternadamente para ambos.

\- A comida não é para Jeremy - explicou Stefan.

\- É para você - a jovem completou a explicação, dando-lhe um leve aperto na mão, apoiando-o.

\- Não tem sangue ? - perguntou Damon, sem entender.

\- Você não precisa disso, irmão. Não mais.

Ele olhou incrédulo para ambos, sem acreditar no que eles estavam insinuando.

\- Eu sou humano ?

Stefan assentiu em resposta, o que só fez com que ele ficasse ainda mais nervoso.

\- Damon, calma - tentou acalmar-lhe a namorada, pousando a sua mão livre no peito dele - Está tudo bem.

\- Não, não está nada bem - disse ele, afastando-se dela e ficando de pé rapidamente - Eu sou um maldito humano !

Stefan, sentindo que estava sobrando naquela conversa, decidiu sair, deixando-os a sós.

Por sua vez, Damon começava a dar voltas pelo quarto, enterrando uma mão nos seus cabelos, nervoso.

\- Eu não posso ser humano... - ele não parava de murmurar.

\- Damon, acalme-se, por favor - ela pediu-lhe, ficando atrás dele e abraçando-o pelas costas.

Esse contato fez com que ele se acalmasse um pouco.

\- Eu não quero me separar de você - murmurou ele em voz baixa, com medo se que isso acontecesse caso o dissesse em voz alta - Não posso.

\- Você não vai - prometeu ela, para em seguida dar-lhe um beijo nas costas, por cima da camisa - Nunca mais.

Damon respirou fundo antes de se virar para encará-la.

\- Me torne um vampiro - pediu ele, decidido.

\- O quê ?

\- A única forma de ambos continuarmos juntos para sempre é se nós dois formos vampiros.

\- E se lhe acontecer o mesmo que aconteceu com Katherine e o seu corpo rejeitá-lo ? E se eu te der o meu sangue e você não voltar à _vida ?_

\- Nós temos que correr o risco.

\- Eu prefiro não corrê-lo. Prefiro passar mais alguns anos com você como humano do que perdê-lo definitivamente, agora.

\- Elena...

\- Você acabou de voltar. Não me deixe, por favor... - suplicou a jovem, com voz dolorosa - Eu não conseguiria suportar.

Damon segurou-lhe o rosto entre as mãos e olhou-a fixamente nos olhos.

\- Eu serei um vampiro novamente. Estou convencido.

\- Espere ao menos para ver se os bruxos sabem de alguma coisa sobre isso. Se você ainda estiver convencido, então eu te darei o meu sangue - assegurou ela, tentando fazer com que a sua voz não tremesse de puro nervosismo.

Ele assentiu, concordando, então Elena suspirou, meio aliviada. Pelo menos assim ela ganhava tempo para fazê-lo mudar de idéia.

\- Venha - disse ela, segurando-o pela mão - Você precisa comer.

Depois da fazer com que Damon comesse a comida humana que tinham lhe trazido, o casal deitou-se de lado na cama, olhando-se fixamente nos olhos.

\- Sabe de uma coisa ? - disse ele, com um sorriso malicioso, agarrando a cintura dela e atraindo-a para o seu corpo - Eu posso ser o primeiro humano com quem você está sendo uma vampira.

\- Stefan pode chegar a qualquer momento - ela advertiu-o, tentando não cair na tentação de aceitar essa proposta tão tentadora.

\- Bem, então nós não temos tempo a perder...

Elena riu, divertida, com esse comentário. Nem mesmo a morte fizera com que ele mudasse o seu jeito de ser, algo pelo qual ela estava muito agradecida, pois amava Damon exatamente como ele era.

E era o amor que sentia por ele e a vontade de demonstrá-lo que a fez enterrar as mãos nos cabelos dele e puxá-lo para unir-se aos lábios dela. Rapidamente as suas línguas se encontraram e se envolveram em uma dança apaixonante pelo controle da boca um do outro. Seus corpos se desejavam tanto que o simples toque da mão de Damon, acariciando a pele dela por baixo da camisa, fez com que ela gemesse de puro prazer.

E, como não podia ser de outra forma, o casal voltou a ser interrompido quando o barulho de algumas batidas na porta tirou-os de sua bolha particular.

\- Elena, você está aí ? - perguntou a voz de Jeremy, do outro lado da porta.

\- Sempre tão oportuno... - protestou Damon, em voz baixa.

\- Depois nós continuamos - ela lhe prometeu, dando-lhe um último beijo antes de se levantar para abrir a porta.

Quando Jeremy entrou no quarto, percebeu que tinha interrompido algo, pois sua irmã parecia inquieta e não parava de mexer os cabelos, enquanto Damon dava um olhar fulminante ao jovem.

\- Bonnie acha que o feitiço sobre Mystic Falls caiu - explicou o jovem Gilbert, sentindo-se um pouco constrangido.

Com a menção da jovem, Damon mudou completamente a sua expressão por uma de preocupação.

\- Como está Bonnie ? - interessou-se aquele que fora um vampiro.

\- Melhor do que nunca - sorriu o jovem - Está viva e voltou como bruxa.

\- É sério ?

\- Você não voltou como vampiro ? - estranhou Jeremy, olhando em seguida para a irmã, que deu de ombros à guisa de resposta - Uau, isso é estranho.

Depois de um breve e incômodo momento de silêncio, Damon voltou a falar:

\- Onde está Bonnie ? Eu quero vê-la.

\- Claro - concordou o seu cunhado - Eu vou te levar com ela.

* * *

Jeremy levou o casal até os arredores de Mystic Falls, ali onde Damon e Bonnie tinham conseguido retornar ao mundo real, e onde agora os seus amigos os esperavam.

Ao se verem, Bonnie e Damon abraçaram-se muito emocionados, o que deixou todos muito surpresos, uma vez que aqueles dois nunca tinham sido exatamente muito unidos.

\- Eu estava muito preocupada com você - disse ela, sinceramente, ao separar-se - Você desmaiou, e eu não sabia o que fazer...

\- Calma, eu estou bem - ele acalmou-a, como seu habitual sorriso meio de lado.

Ao olhar para os outros, os olhos de Damon encontraram-se com os de Alaric, e os dois amigos não demoraram a se abraçar.

\- Elena disse que você agora é humano - disse-lhe seu amigo, quando se separaram.

\- Sim - confirmou ele, com a voz um pouco apagada, para, em seguida, falar com a bruxa: - Você poderia me ajudar com isso, Bonnie ?

A segurança com a qual ela assentiu fez com que Damon se sentisse aliviado.

\- Mas antes - interveio Caroline - , que tal se nós tentarmos voltar para casa ?

\- Você continua igualmente pedante, hein, Barbie ? - Damon zombou dela.

\- Elena, controle o seu namorado ! - queixou-se a loira, como uma garotinha.

Todos riram com essa cena como há muito tempo não riam. Um novo começo tinha chegado para eles, uma nova oportunidade de viver, e isso era perceptível no ambiente.

\- Muito bem - disse Stefan, depois de um instante de silêncio - , vamos lá.

Matt, sendo o único humano do grupo, foi o primeiro a cruzar. Tyler e Jeremy foram logo atrás dele, e não parecia acontecer nada com eles, então Bonnie os seguiu.

Damon deu um passo à frente, mas a mão de Elena, agarrando-lhe o braço, impediu-o de avançar mais.

\- Não vai acontecer nada - ele assegurou-lhe com voz reconfortante - , eu vou ficar bem.

\- Eu vou com você.

Ele ia protestar, dizer-lhe que isso não seria possível, que não era seguro para ela, mas ele já a tinha deixado para trás uma vez e quase a perdera para sempre. Por essa razão, Damon entrelaçou a sua mão com a dela, e ambos caminharam juntos até o sinal que dava as boas-vindas a Mystic Falls.

Elena não percebeu que estivera prendendo a respiração até suspirar aliviada depois que eles cruzaram o limite do feitiço e comprovarem que não tinha acontecido nada. Emocionada por isso, ela abraçou o namorado com força, e assim permaneceram, enquanto os seus amigos vampiros juntaram-se a eles do outro lado do que um dia tinha sido uma barreira mágica.

* * *

À noite, Elena estava no quarto que dividia com Damon na Mansão Salvatore, olhando pela janela, quando ele entrou.

\- O que Bonnie disse ? - perguntou ela, sem afastar a vista da paisagem para a qual olhava, do lado de fora da janela.

\- Ela não acha que haja problemas para que eu me transforme - explicou Damon, enquanto caminhava até ela - O sangue de Steff curou um ferimento meu, esta manhã. Tudo vai ficar bem - assegurou ele, circundando-lhe a cintura pelas costas.

Elena virou-se para pôr uma mão no rosto dele, e ele fechou os olhos ao sentir-lhe o toque. Ele inclinou-se para beijá-la, mas ela moveu-se mais rápido do que ele e fez com que ambos caíssem na cama, ficando ela sentada sobre ele.

\- Agora eu serei mais forte do que você - disse Elena, com um sorriso triunfal.

\- Acho que eu posso me acostumar com isso - sorriu ele, maliciosamente, pondo as suas mãos nos quadris dela.

A jovem inclinou-se para unir os lábios de ambos em um lento, mas, ao mesmo tempo, intenso beijo, seguido de uma série de carícias que deixavam Damon louco, em vista da calma que a vampira tinha para executá-las. Menos mal que há poucas horas eles puderam ficar íntimos naquela mesma cama, senão ele não conseguiria suportar aquela deliciosa tortura.

Os beijos de Elena desceram até o seu pescoço, e ele sentiu um calafrio de prazer.

\- Morda-me.

\- Não era você quem devia me morder ? - riu ela, divertida, e, ao mesmo tempo, excitada por ter conseguido deixá-lo a tal ponto que ele se punha à sua total disposição.

\- Faça isso.

Elena, atendendo ao seu pedido, acariciou a garganta do namorado com as presas para depois enterrar os seus dentes nele, conseguindo, como recompensa, um gemido de prazer de Damon.

Com medo de machucá-lo, ela parou de beber dele mais cedo do que gostaria, uma vez que era o sangue mais delicioso que ela já tinha provado.

Em seguida, ele reivindicou-lhe os lábios e, com a ajuda da vampira, levantou-se até sentar-se com ela, sobre o seu colo.

Elena pegou a pequena adaga que tinha deixado na mesa de cabeceira quando entrou no quarto, naquela tarde e fez um ligeiro corte na sua garganta, da qual foi derramado o sangue que Damon bebeu com prazer.

Para se certificar de que ele tivesse sangue o bastante no seu organismo, um novo corte foi feito, desta vez um pouco mais abaixo, perto do ombro dela. Uma vez mais, ele bebeu-lhe o sangue com devoção e sensualidade, ao mesmo tempo que acariciava-lhe o corpo.

Entretida com as sensações que ele lhe provocava ao tocar-lhe corpo daquela forma, ele aproveitou para tomar-lhe a adaga da mão. Para não fazer Elena passar pelo mau bocado de ter que matá-lo, Damon cravou, ele mesmo, a adaga no seu coração, caindo morto quase que imediatamente.

Elena cobriu a boca com a mão para sufocar um grito de dor ao vê-lo assim, inclinando-se até ele para acariciar o seu rosto, com medo de que ele não acordasse. Depois, a jovem sentou-se ao lado dele e fez a única coisa que podia fazer naquele momento: esperar.

Algum tempo depois, Jeremy foi até o quarto para deixar um frasquinho com o sangue dela, para que Damon bebesse ao acordar.

A vampira não sabia quanto tempo tinha se passado, para ela foi demais, mas finalmente Damon levantou-se abruptamente da cama, tomando uma grande lufada de ar.

Rapidamente, Elena entregou-lhe o frasco de sangue, e ele bebeu-o sem hesitar, completando, assim, a transição para vampiro. Ao ver que a transição tinha acontecido corretamente e que ele parecia estar bem, ela deixou escapar uma lágrima de alegria e atirou-se para beijá-lo desesperadamente.

\- Eu estou bem, meu amor - sussurrou ele contra os lábios dela - Tudo vai ficar bem.

\- Eu te amo - disse ela, sem parar de beijá-lo.

\- Eu também te amo, Elena.

\- Prometa-me que nós dois sempre estaremos juntos - pediu ela, ao separar-se, unindo as suas testas e grudando-se firmemente a ele.

\- Eu te prometo que nós estaremos juntos. Para sempre.

Essas palavras eram tudo o que Elena precisava para acalmar os seus medos. Damon nunca tinha quebrado nenhuma promessa que lhe fizera, nem mesmo a morte o impedira de cumprir a sua palavra. Por isso, a jovem vampira sabia que nada voltaria a separá-los novamente, porque Damon tinha prometido.

 **FIM**

* * *

 **N/T 3:** Bem, e aqui está mais uma tradução da minha parte, a minha terceira tradução do fandom de Vampire Diaries, e a segunda Damon/Elena. Eu espero que vocês gostem de mais esta tradução.

E, se gostarem... reviews, please ?


End file.
